bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Itaragi Shimura
Itaragi Shimura is the main protagonist and character in the story. He is a descendant of the Shimura family, one of the two families known to have every member possess shinigami potential, the other family being the Seevus family. 'Appearance' A common trait observed by those in the Shimura family, Itaragi haves very light blue eyes, with a medium complexion. He haves shoulder length dark blue hair, and wears the standard shinigami uniform, and he haves a Lieutenant badge on his sash, but more rarely, on his shoulder. 'Personality' Despite his serious appearance, Itaragi is very playful, creative, and fun person to be around. Like his "sister" Kimmi, he shares a type of good nature and mercy for others. However, those he has deemed as evil are usually never shown any mercy. He is very protective of others and does what he thinks is right and is willing to sacrifice himself of the good. However, once again, despite his serious appearance, he is very childish and immature, he dislikes losing and often will dramatically react to losing, a personality trait that will often clash with Kimmi's equally childish persona. In combat or in training, he shows a type of excitement but hides it fairly well, he acts a bit more serious and takes a good analysis of the situation. When a situation is analyzed as impossible for Itaragi, he will, furiously, retreat. When he fights an opponent who he respects or looks up to, he will not hold back and openly expresses his excitement. On the other hand, when he fights a enemy that is more powerful than himself, he becomes more agitated and annoyed as the fight goes on. When his friends are in trouble, no matter who it is, Itaragi has shown a very fierce will to protect them at any cost. 'History' When Itaragi was still inside his mothers stomach, Kimmi Ikegari was found and taken in. When Itaragi was born, he spent a majority of his babyhood playing with Kimmi. When his early childhood began, he also played sword fights with Kimmi and often ran errands for his parents with Kimmi. During one day he ran an errand for his mother, he had an argument with Kimmi, one which resulted in him storming off and leaving Kimmi to cry. Itaragi got lost and slowly started to regret his actions, until he heard some type of roar in the abandoned area. The roar sound like something between a tiger and a dinosaur. When Itaragi got there he saw it, he saw a giant poor of white shoes with curls. Looking it, his eyes widened, a Gillian. Kimmi suddenly grabbed Itaragi and told him to run, she then accepted Itaragis apology and both ran but it was useless. Barely managing to dodge a kick from the Gillian, Kimmi gained a large cut on her back that would later be a scar. Crying at his own uselessness as the giant charged its cero. As the energy went off and went to kill both of the two, a mysterious man appeared before them and stopped it with his bare hand. He killed the Gillian and returned the two to their home and told them goodbye before leaving, he never identified himself. Later, Itaragi would sworn to protect Kimmi and so many others from what they experienced and would later become a shinigami. 'Plot' Coming Soon~ 'Equipment' Mask: Itaragi haves a mask that was created by Dehvan, passed down to Scurvis, who passed it down to Itaragi. The mask possesses a good luck charm and stores reiatsu that can be used later. Despite the fact it looks like a hollow mask, Itaragi claims that it is a way to hide and protect yourself from the guilt of others, something that Dehvan also claimed, much to Scurvis's surprise. 'Powers & Abilities' 'Unique Clan Abilities' Shimura Clan Unique Trait: A very special bond can be formed between the user and his Zanpakuto. This bond is unbreakable, if by any chance that the Zanpakuto is stolen or its spirit is taken(like the Vandereich do), it is possible to slowly regenerate from it and have the Zanpakuto back to its original state after three weeks. Upon taking the soul back from the medallion, the Zanpakuto becomes twice as much powerful than before. Additionally, if the zanpakuto breaks while in bankai, like shikai, it is possible for it to regenerate but slowly. Born Shinigami: Itaragi was born with Shinigami potential. Child Prodigy: Itaragi is considered a child prodigy, as he excels in all forms of Shinigami arts. He graduated the academy after a year, and he was known to be talented at Swordsmanship, Kido, and unarmed combat as well as a good analyser. Early Development: Itaragi gained Shikai almost two years after his graduation, and then learned Bankai when he become a Lieutenant, another year later. Offscurez: Itaragi has the potential to be a Offscurez but unfortunately, he, as well as most others, cannot unlock it. _____________________________ Kidō Master: 'Itaragi is extremely talented in Kido, capable of performing high level kidos without using incantations at all. His overall talent in Kido is equal to Kimmi's level. 'Immense Spiritual Power: '''Being a descandant of the Shimura family, he haves a large ungodly source of spiritual power. Shunpo Master: Itaragi has shown to be a expert in this and was able to keep up with Kimmi. '''Immense Endurance: Due to his large spiritual energy, he can survive injuries that would normally kill a shinigami. Immense Durability: Itaragi has shown the ability to take a direct hit from a Gillian cero and emerge unharmed. When the Gillian had fired a second cero, Itaragi caught it in his hands and crushed it. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Since his zanpakuto is mostly a melee type blade, and as a result of his training with Kimmi and Scurvis, he is a master at Swordsmanship. Like Kimmi, Itaragi has developed a unique type of fighting style, mixing unarmed combat with Zanjutsu and acrobatics to create and utilize his own fighting style, which he calls "The Balancer" 'Zanpakuto' Nai Teiru Kaminari (泣いている雷, lit."The Crying Lightning") is the name of Itaragi's zanpakuto. Shikai: Its release command is "Gaze From The Heavens". In shikai, Nai Teiru Kaminari, takes the appearance of two gauntlets which are mostly grey and silver in most areas, and have gold in a lightning pattern around it. Each finger haves one red diamond below it, and in the palm and back of the hand is a bigger red diamond. a few inches below the wrist, on the back side is another red diamond. Each finger has multiple sharp razors, and the gauntlet itself is capable of defending against almost all attacks against it. Shikai Special Ability: The ability to manipulate absolutely all lightning and lightning sources. It also allows creation and absorbtion of lightning through the red diamons around it. Interestingly enough, it is able to emit a type of chemical that can force it to have a thunderstorm or rain or even both. Natural lightning that is absorbed and used is more powerful than the lightning generated. Nai Teiru Kaminari also allows Itaragi to travel at lightning speed and transform into lightning and move around like that. *Oku Pamuzu(億パームズ lit. "Billion Palm Pattern") by punching an opponent, he eletricutes them then, while the lightning is in their body, he connects to the lightning inside and at hyperspeeds, punch the opponent hundreds of times in seconds. The attack and force of the attack, forces the target into the ground instead of being pushed back or forward or any direction. *Yuuzai To Sakebu(有罪と叫ぶ。, lit."Cry and scream")While a thunder storm is present, Itaragi absorbs all of the natural lightning and release it back to the storms even stronger than after a while, he can force the lightning together into one huge wolf that will strike the opponent at near instant speeds. The attack is actually enough to kill even a skilled Captain, and catch Scurvis off guard. *Sen Sakebi Koe Hitotsu(千叫び声一つ, lit."One thousand cries") Using the lightning like some sort of rope, he catches and binds the target, with his other hand, he generates a powerful ball of lightning then charges at the target to punch him/her while pulling on the lightning rope as well. *Ookami Kiba(狼牙, lit."Wolf's fang") A technique where he unleashes a wave of lightning. It is in its usual blue appearance but when he says the name of the technique, the lightning becomes gold-colored and becomes that much more stronger. Bankai: Not yet revealed Bankai Special Ability: Not yet revealed 'Relationships' Kimmi Ikegari: Itaragi and Kimmi are bestest friends. They get along with each other very well and are a force to be reckoned with when they are fighting together. Itaragi sees Kimmi as his goal and sign to get stronger while seeing and feeling she is able to be trusted and will never hurt or backstab him. ''Scurvis Seevus: Itaragi and Scurvis get along very well. They both seem to have a friendly brother-like relationship. As Scurvis's student, Itaragi takes pride in his strength and the fact that Scurvis has confidence in Itaragi's own strength. He also seems to share a comedic relationship, which of which usually ends cruelly for Itaragi. 'Trivia' *This is probably, by far, one of the characters I struggled to create the most. The first problem was actually deciding on his looks, then after that was solved, the problem came of how am I gonna connect him to Kimmi in history and abilities. His abilites the most were the most struggle for me, hopefully, he might be done already by the time '''you' read this. *Originally, he was meant to be a Captain and his Lieutenant was gonna be Kimmi Ikegari, but this clashed with the fact she was a healer and he was a fighter, so he could never be the Fourth squad Captain, then the fact she's a healer also clashed when I decided to move her division, but then that would make the Gotei 13 and Central 46 look mentally retarded if a healer is in any other squad other than the Fourth division, specially a Lieutenant class healer... *Since I actually forgot((must of been brain dead for a long time DX)) but a fellow user reminded me to give credit to all the artist's who made the pictures I use. *The art picture done by Xerevantes. 'Quotes' (Itaragi's will)"Its not the power or strength that matters, it is the heart. You can be a weakling but when you have something you must protect, no matter how, you will get stronger, and the more you need to protect...the stronger you get! that's why, from that day fourth, I promised I would never let it happen again, I would never be protected, I would protect her instead, I, Itaragi Shimura, raise my blade for everything I believe in!!" (Itaragi to Kimmi Ikegari)"...Noticed you've been eating a lot of cake lately...Haven't you ever thought that 'oh god, im getting fat.'?" (Itaragi while being struggled by Kimmi)"I was kidding! I-take-it-back-I-take-it-back-I-take-it-ahh!!" (Itaragi to Scurvis Seevus)"Stop holding back! I am giving it my all a---... what? oh god wait! wait-wait-wait! hold back hold back! oh sh---" (Itaragi to Scurvis)"Hey! that's cheating! you take advantage of me slipping!" (Itaragi to Kimmi)"This guy just cheated, Kimmi, help me kick his a---" (Itaragi to Scurvis)"Dammnit, stop kicking m---"